seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sorrelflower
Erin Hunter Alliance I notice that the allaince isn't on your main page yet. The first step of finishing up the fomalization is getting the links traded. Warriors Wiki has done their part. We're waiting on Seekers (and Survivors) to get something about the alliance posted. KitsufoxTALK 13:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : I was trying not to be too pushy ;) But as we're sneaking up on a week I figured it was time to say something and prod a bit. Good to know you're on it and it's not getting forgotten on accident or something. KitsufoxTALK 13:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for taking action to that one user. BTW, he messaged me on every wiki I'm on except Maulik Test Wiki. (Seekers Test Wiki, Maulik Wiki, and Seekers Wiki). I banned his/her IP adress on the other two. Thanks again! [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 04:16, June 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Sorrel, sorry I haven't been editing. I've been super busy recently and haven't found much time to edit. I want to thank you so much for not leaving the wiki like I did. I know it was super irresponsible of me to leave without notice, and I'm really sorry. I'll try harder to edit more often. Thanks so much! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 05:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Something strange... Edited Thanks again for the annon atack. BTW. Don't make fun of me, but I was on Club Penguin Wiki and I saw a blog about wiki changing to fit into a new federal law that targets the age limit fo 12 and under and will remove all annonymus editing. Only users that have an account can edit. I'll try to get more info on the topic. If you want to read: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:292125 [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 13:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Anon No problem! Do you think we should block the anon on Survivors Wiki too? Spy (Talk to me!) Ok, sounds good! Spy (Talk to me!) Idea! Ding Ding Ding Ding! Maybe every users talk page should be protected so only users with accounts can message you? That would get rid of annon attacks. Message coded in German: Bereiten Sie sich. Etwas Großes wird kommen. [[User:Manulik|'''Manulik]][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 02:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: That's a great idea! This will help the wiki become more complete, and I would love to use this idea. Would you like to get the project started? I will try to help as much as I can, but I'll be busy this Summer and might not have much time to edit... Thanks, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 14:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Template:Chapters Could you please unprotect the above template so I can edit it? IDK why it was protected. Thanks! [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 20:07, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Kindle Previewer I made a blog post about this and no one ever commented or voted. Do you want me to add these? If so, I will need access to the MediaWiki:Common.js. That is where you paste the coding to allow any Javascript item to work. You can either unprotect it, or you can paste it on to that page. [[User:Manulik|'''Manulik]][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 21:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Also, a long time ago, I asked if we should have a category: The Quest Begins. Then we would put that on any page that was related to TQB. (Toklo, Firebeast, Hare, etc.) I have revised this. Warriors Wiki has the template: Into the Wild. It is placed on all ITW BOOK pages. (Chapter pages, cliffnotes, galleries, etc). That way, you can access all TQB pages (also every other book) all on the same page. If so, I can begin immediately on either project. [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 21:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay Wow. That was really fast. How would you reccomend me access the MediaWiki:Common.js? [[User:Manulik|'''Manulik]][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 21:47, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Admin Next time you are on, can you make me an admin. I need firsthand access to the Common.js. The Kindle Previewer has a problem. Once I've finished, you then can remove me. [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 22:25, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your help "exceptional padawan." You feeling better yet? [[User:Manulik|'''Manulik]][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 12:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) New Category Should we have the categories: *The Original Series Characters *Return to the Wild Characters [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 20:32, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Your Help Needed Instead of making me admin, I have an idea. I'll make this as easy as possible. #Go to http://seekers-test.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js #Click View Source #Copy EVERYTHING on the page. (That is on the wiki edit page.) #Go to http://seekers.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js #Click edit #Delete everything on the page #Paste the copied text #Click publish [[User:Manulik|'''Manulik]][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 17:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey, sorry I haven't been active recently. I've been on a rather long vacation, and I've been pretty busy in general. I'll try to make Manulik an admin as soon as I can. Have a great trip to Spain! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 19:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) 2 Questions First off, no I'm not gone, I'm simply trying to make Survivors Wiki awesome. Secondly, I noticed Mistey said she was going to make me an admin. Should she also make you a bearucrat? If Mistey leaves, we wouldnt be able to add any staff members. Thirdly, can I make the categories: The Original Series Characters and Return to the Wild Characters? [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 20:05, August 18, 2013 (UTC) So We Beat On 3 or so years ago, I stumbled upon Seekers Wiki. Yes... I was that "Wiki Contributer." Then Manulik came around and two people were there. You and Mistey. We spent countless hours making this wiki as great as it is. Yet still, I wish we could finish it. I have yet to read a Return To The Wild, so I literally have no idea what half the stuff here is. All those chapter pages and cliffnotes. But anyway, through the internet, I got to get to know you. I pictured you some college person who was very smart, but then was amazed when you told us you were the same age as me.... AND MISTEY! But every great moment has to find an end. I hope we can keep in touch! Go make some great wikis! I know one you've already made. [[User:Manulik|'''Manulik]][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever'']] 23:30, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Bye! Sorrel, you are so amazing, and I'm so glad to know you (even though it isn't in person). Good luck with life, and message me anytime! Love you too(: ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:26, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Are you still active?? This was from user Steven_Blz